1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of writing instruments and more particularly to felt tip pens and covers for felt tip pens used to write on whiteboard material where these pens and pen covers are equipped with an eraser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous systems comprise several major types of felt tip pens and covers. One type consists of a small circular raised area on the top of the cover for insertion into the bottom of the pen when the pen is in use; a second type consists of a tapered cylindrical cover that is reversed and inserted into the bottom of the pen when the pen is in use. A third type of felt tip marker resembles a fountain pen. This type has a removable cover that is inserted over the base of the pen when writing.
None of these previous systems is equipped with any type of eraser. Yet, numerous circumstances arise during the use of a felt tip pen at a whiteboard where a minor correction is required. Erasing the dried ink from the board requires searching for a full sized board eraser. This means picking up the large eraser with a second hand and erasing while still holding the pen in the first hand.
Sometimes a large eraser cannot be found. Either the room containing the whiteboard was not equipped with one, or it has been misplaced. In this case, the lecturer must generally wipe the colored ink from the board with his or her hand or palm. In either case, the colored ink is transferred to the skin causing a mess that can then accidently be transferred to clothing or elsewhere.
What is very badly needed is a felt tip pen with an eraser on its cover or elsewhere. This eraser need not be large since it would not necessarily be used to erase an entire board, but rather to simply make corrections.